Kiba and Narutos Relationship
by jibainuzuka
Summary: Naruto goes through life with the help of his best friend Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the help of Spykee, i`ve decided too redo the previous fanfiction I was doing: Kiba`s Affection and Naruto`s Luck. Ummm….i`ll probably change the title too. Anyway on with story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto…..yet *evil laugh* oww my head hurts.**

**3Thanks for the help SPYKEE 3.**

One rainy night in the village of Konoha, Kiba Inuzuka was in a meat loving dream. When he suddenly heard Akamaru barking at the window,at first he thought Akamaru was going crazy, but then he picked up a scent and it smelled a lot like Ramen. "Ahh man what could he possibly want this time?" he asked himself as he made his way to the window and patted Akamaru on the head."Good boy Akamaru" he said. He looked through the window and saw that Naruto was throwing peebles on it he opened it and stuck his head out. "Hey Naruto do you know what time it is what the hell are you doing here?". Naruto didn't answer. Kiba got curious and made his way downstairs opened the front door and run out to meet a very soaked Naruto. "Naruto are you okay? you didn't answer my question." Kiba asked. "Kiba we need to talk."Naruto said. Kiba thought this looked serious so he he brought Naruto inside and up to his room. When they were in his room Kiba, ran to his dresser and pulled out two towels and placed them on his bed,when he was done he gestured to Naruto too have a seat. "So what did you wanna talk about (1)Narukit-kun?" he asked. Naruto suddenly broke out in tears and feel to the the ground and cried. "K…i…ba" Naruto cried. Kiba didn't know what to do he was worried for his (2)best friend. "Wooh Naruto wha..are you okay? Why are you crying?". Kiba asked. "K..i..ba i.i.i.i" Naruto mummered. "Ahh come on Naruto you gotta speak clearly so I can help you with whats wrong" Kiba said. After a few minutes of Naruto sobbing in Kiba`s already soaked shirt he finally calmed down."Kiba?" Naruto said."Yeah Naruto?" Kiba asked. "I have something to tell you that I think will change our relationship as best friends."Naruto said."Naruto what ever you say will never change anything in our friendship and you know that." Kiba said trying to comfort his sad friend."Ok…Kiba?"Naruto said."Yeah Naruto?" Kiba replied."Kiba im….GAY."Naruto said shutting his eyes immediately after saying it. He was expecting to be thrown to the ground and beaten but instead he felt Kiba`s arms wrap around him."Is that all?" Kiba said embracing Naruto."You mean your not mad?"Naruto asked."Why would I be mad about that? Like I said were best friends and that will never change Narukit-kun."Kiba said."Mph Kibainu-kun you know I hate that name."Naruto said."Well I hate that name,but you were the one who came up with them when we were younger." Oh yeah… oh Kiba before I forget will you….um help me tell everybody else im gay….maybe?"Naruto asked."Sure I would be honoured. And those who don't like it ill beat their asses."Kiba said acting cocky as usual." Yeah good luck with that just remember there is Neji,Sasuke,Choji,Shino and those guys will probably kill you."Naruto said."Well ill try and find a way." Kiba replied."Now Naruto its early and im really tired and by the looks of it so are you, do me a favour and can we get some sleep."Kiba said."Mph ok but I think we should change first we are soaking wet." Naruto said. And with that said they (3)both got dry clothes at went to bed because they got a big day tomorrow morning.

**Ok that's it for the first chapter…..and my headache Ill not sure when ill get too write the second chapter could be days,weeks,months or if I live long enough hopefully years or when whenever SPYKEE gives me a review oh before I forget:**

**(1)Reason why they call each other Narutokit-kun and Kibainu-kun is because Naruto made it up when they were young because Naruto got the Nine Tail Fox(Kitsune) and Kiba got Dogs(Inu).**

**(2)They have been best friends since they met in the Academy.**

**(3)Naruto usually goes over Kiba`s house for sleep overs so he keeped some of his clothes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**3AND AGAIN THANK YOU SPYKEE3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Im back thought I left you guys? No way, You guys are the best especially the ladies *wink*. Any way on with the show….movie…um whats this thing called again?... Oh yeah on with the Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You already know,or do you?**

The next day Kiba woke up to find out Naruto and Akumaru were missing."Where are Naruto and Akumaru?"he said. And at that second he smelt something delicious and it was coming downstairs in the kitchen. Kiba wondered if his mother and sister were back already, so he ran downstairs and in the kitchen to see Naruto cooking. Kiba was shocked, not only that but he even made dog food for Akumaru, Kiba wondered if he is still dreaming. "Good Morning Kibainu-kun." Naruto said greeting the surprised Inuzuka. "Ahh, morning Naruto, ummm since when could you cook?" Kiba asked. "Cook? Oh im not the real Naruto im just a shadow clone, the real Naruto is eating over there. Naruto`s shadow clone said and pointed to where the real Naruto was. "Oh thanks, gonna go talk with him." Kiba said. "Ok but wait here is your breakfast. "Clone Naruto said handing Kiba his breakfast. "Thanks." Kiba said and made his way over to Naruto in the living room and sat next to him."Oh morning Kibainu-kun." Naruto greeted. "That's the second time i`ve heard that name all morning would you please stop now Narutokit-kun?" Kiba asked. "Nop, not if you keep calling me that." Naruto replied. "Whatever any way why does your clone know how to cook and you don`t?" Kiba asked. "Oh that's because sometimes I leave him home to keep intruders out, and when get back he is either watching a cooking show or watching Spongebob Squarepants." Naruto said. "Oh well that explains the reason how he made dog food for Akumaru, and the reason why your gay." Kiba said. "Spongebob is not gay he is just misunderstood, any way I`ve been meaning to ask you about that, what are we gonna do to tell the others i`m gay?" Naruto asked. " Oh that's simply we just gather them all at The Third Training Ground and tell them." Kiba said feeling smart. " I don't know I feel a bit nervous." Naruto said. "Well what would make you feel better?" Kiba asked. "I don't know." Naruto said. And with that said Kiba leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto wide opened his eyes and looked at Kiba. "Well do you feel better now?" Kiba asked. Naruto did nothing but touch his cheek and nod his head. Kiba jumped up and pulled Naruto off the couch and said "Good,now get dressed Narutokit-kun cause we gotta big day ahead of us. "Ok." Naruto said. "What was that soilder." Kiba yelled a bit too loudly. Naruto smiled rolled his eyes and said " Sir yes , Kibainu-kun Sir". "That's the smile I know and love ." Kiba said to Naruto normally." Thanks Kiba" Naruto said. " Your welcome Naruto, now go get dressed I`ll go and tell the boys were to meet and you go tell the girls." Kiba said. "Umm ok Lets do this on the count of three." Naruto said." 1,2,3 GO!. And they both sprinted off to see who could do finished first.

**Well that`s done now and I have too admit its boring (Note: STOP WRITING FANFICTIONS IN THE NIGHT) but i`ll try too make the next one better and maybe even quickier PROMISE *wink* **


End file.
